


Mean It

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Valentine's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean It

“Ay, Ian?” Mickey called from their small office.

“What?” Ian answered from the living room couch. He was reading a book with the television on low.

Mickey came out of the office and stopped in front of him. “Hey, I called you...”

“Yeah, I know. What?” Ian finished reading the sentence he was on then looked up at the other man. He was shifting his weight back and forth nervously, and his eyes weren't quite meeting his. He was worrying his lip and running his fingers over the letters on his knuckles. Ian chuckled a little and raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?”

“Close your eyes,” Mickey blurted fast, then seemed to close his eyes and shake his head at what a dummy he was being.

Ian looked taken aback for a second. “Huh?”

“Just...” Mickey finally kept his eyes on Ian's for more than a second and smiled a little, “...do it.”

Ian put his book down and continued to stair at Mickey. “Why are you acting weird?” he laughed.

Mickey's face dropped and he rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Just fucking close your eyes, Gallagher!”

Ian held his hands up in surrender, “Okay, alright, sheesh!” He perched on the edge of the couch and closed his eyes, grinning from Mickey's little outburst. When he noticed him still hovering by him, he opened one eye. “You gonna stand there?”

Mickey sneered at him and made to leave the room. “Close'em, Gallagher.”

Mickey went back to the office and came back after about two minutes. Ian was still on the couch, although his posture had deflated during the wait, and had his eyes closed tight. His mouth twitched with how much he wanted to giggle at what was obviously going on. He didn't know for sure, but there was a glaring clue on the calendar that morning circled in a badly drawn heart. He sensed Mickey there and eagerly shifted a bit.

“Thought you got lost there for a minute,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Mickey said, although he knew the redhead was only trying to calm him down. His nerves were in a bundle, and his heart sped up when he thought about what he held in his hand. He'd been working on it all day and he was pretty sure Ian noticed and knew what he was up to, but now that he was trying to do it he couldn't hold still and calm down. He cleared his throat and looked down at the carpet. “Um, hold out your hand...” he said quietly, taking a breath.

Ian did what Mickey said, not wanting to make it harder for him. He felt a thick piece of construction paper land in his hand and couldn't hold back his smile. “Can I open now?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah..” Mickey said, anxiously. He moved a way and paced behind the couch, not wanting to see the younger man's face at this horrific thing he'd made.

Ian opened his eyes and held a sorta-heartshaped card in his hands. It felt cold where the glue seemed to still be drying in places. It was made from red paper.

“They don't make paper as red as your hair, so...” Mickey threw out as an excuse to he didn't know what exactly. He smacked himself in the head, he was such an idiot about this kind of shit.

Ian continued to examine the outside, admiring the jagged edges and slightly off shape resembling the one drawn on the calendar. He grinned from ear to ear when he finally opened it and a good amount of glitter fell all over his lap and the floor. He laughed at the sparkly mess.

“Nice,” he said over his shoulder, catching Mickey's gaze and making him stop a second.

Mickey flushed red and looked away. “Read it.”

Ian turned back around and held the card closer to his face to read it. It looked like Mickey had really tried to make his handwriting legible, but it wasn't like it was horrible otherwise. He appreciated it, though. “Ian, I--” he started loudly.

“Not out loud, you idiot!” Mickey panicked. “Sorry.”

Ian rolled his eyes then read the rest in his head.

He read it again.

And then again.

It was short and to the point, but one word had his mouth stretching from ear to ear and his stomach doing back flips.

Mickey was restless now, staring at the back of Ian's head. “It's only two fucking sentences, man, c'mon.” He finally came around the couch and sat down next to him. He looked at his face and what he saw made his heart beat all the more faster, but he liked it. “So, you--”

Ian turned to Mickey and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Mh!” Mickey made a surprised noise, but kissed the redhead back. He closed his eyes and sank into his lips, opening his mouth for him. When they pulled apart, Mickey was smiling widely. “Guess you, uh, like it, huh?”

“Yeah, it's awesome...I love it...” Ian looked down and brushed some of the glitter from his pants.

Mickey watched him a moment, feeling the change in him. “What?”

Ian shook his head and shrugged. “I feel kind of bad now, because all I got you was a box of chocolate with Ninja Turtles on them.”

Mickey laughed in surprise, “Really?”

Ian nodded his head and produced said small box from behind a pillow. He handed it over and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sweet,” Mickey said, ripping it open and eating one immediately.

Ian laughed, not feeling so bad anymore. He couldn't think why he thought Mickey Milkovich wouldn't enjoy chocolate. He leaned in and kissed him again, tasting it on his lips and tongue. “Mmm.”

Mickey smiled and sat the chocolates aside, then put Ian's card on the coffee table. “C'mere,” he said, as he pulled him in and down on top of him. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, mouths moving together. Mickey ran his hands down Ian's back, feeling his muscles, while Ian had his fingers in his hair. When he tugged lightly, Mickey moaned and arched into him, pulling him closer to his body. Ian moved his hips against his, as he kissed down to his neck and sucked hard.

Mickey panted. “I meant it,” he suddenly said.

Ian stopped lapping at the bruise he left and moved up to look at him. “What?”

Mickey's eyes darted and he licked his lips. “The card...”

“I know, Mick,” Ian smiled, bending to peck his cheek.

“But like,” Mickey took a breath, “...I know I don't always fucking say it...”

“It's okay, Mickey.” Ian leaned down and captured his mouth in a slow kiss. He parted his lips with his tongue, and rubbed down his chest to his thigh around him.

It wasn't long before they were both naked and Ian was pushing into Mickey. Mickey held on to him tight, as he used the arm of the couch to thrust into him hard and rough and slow. Each impact hit him right where it made his toes curl and his spine tingle. Ian groaned when Mickey ducked his head to bite and lick at his nipples until they were peaked and sensitive. He let go of the couch and just held him as he fucked him, burying his face in his neck and breathing in the smell of his sweaty skin.

“Mh, fuck..” Mickey scraped his nails down Ian's back and breathed hard. He smacked his hands to his ass and urged him deeper, hooking his ankles together.

Ian pumped faster, moaning into Mickey's neck, his hands bruising his skin with how tight he was gripping him. "Oh God!" he breathed hotly, feeling his orgasm stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, ugh...ah!" Mickey made a sound between a whine and a growl, as he was slammed into the couch.

Ian continued his relentless pounding, their skin slapping together. "I'm so fucking close...I'm so close.."

Mickey could feel his release pulling up from his toenails, making his legs shake and his voice tremble. Ian's hips jerked against his control and his nails dug into Mickey.

He had to say it.

He wanted to.

There was no stopping it.

Mickey pulled Ian's head up to look at him and he kissed him roughly before holding his gaze.

"I love you," he said, as steadily as he could with Ian losing himself inside him.

Ian's eyes closed as he came hard, going deep and filling Mickey until he couldn't anymore. His body spasmed with overwhelming ecstasy, as he heard Mickey repeat it in his ear softly. When he could make his body cooperate again, he reached between them and jacked the other man until he was spilling all over his stomach and chest. Their mouths came together and they kissed with such need. They clung to each other, wrapping and tangling limbs, trying to get as close as possible.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mick," Ian said after a while, as they spooned on the couch. He had his arm around his waist and his chest pressed to his back. He kissed his hair and his neck and his shoulder.

Mickey reached for his box of candy and held a piece for Ian to bite.

"That's some good chocolate,"

Mickey laughed as he ate the other half and licked his lips. He turned around in Ian's arms til he was facing him, and kissed his chest.

"I really do mean--"

"I love you, too, Mickey."

They looked each other in the eyes and smiled, before going in for a kiss.


End file.
